The First Snow
by flyingfishbird
Summary: Another case finished. Another city ready to be left behind. A night no different from the last. That is until Dean gets his wallet stolen by one of the strangest kids the brothers have ever encountered. The events that follow will change the lives of all involved, including that of a distant angel.
1. Damn Monkey

_(A.N. This is probably my 3__rd__ time re-doing this story. To all those who stuck with me, thank you so much! Just bear with me one more time! I would really appreciate everyone's input!)_

_3:00 a.m. Sunday, January 9__th__,2011_

What should have been a night too thick and too bleak to wander in was brightened by a layer of fresh fallen snow. Streetlights gleamed off of the tiny crystals, their light accompanying them as they drifted lazily to the freezing concrete and asphalt to meet with the other flakes that had fallen before. The plow had not yet had its chance to scoop up the fallen snow and taint it with the black stains of the street and sidewalk it rested on. The only things that agitated the white crystals were two men, two sets of large footprints along the sidewalk.

Their eyelids were heavy with the weight of another late night, wanting nothing more than to sleep this one off like they had so many before. The shorter of the two had a fresh scratch on his face that looked like it had stopped bleeding no more than three minutes ago. The taller one had a small stain of blood on his left sleeve but he seemed uninjured. It didn't seem to be the blood of the other man but that would lead to the question of whose blood it really was. They wore heavy jackets to ward off the cold but it still seemed to pierce them to the bone. Their crappy motel felt so far away, yet it was just around the next block.

"How're you feeling, Dean?" The taller man asked.

"Fine… can't believe that thing got the jump on me." He was clearly frustrated, unable to get the scene out of his mind. He thought up at least ten situations in which he could have gotten out without a scratch and without the help of the taller man. Looking at the two of them just walking down the street, it was clear they were brothers. Not from family resemblance but from something much deeper than that.

"Hey, at least you made it out."

"Right…" The response was half-hearted. He wasn't even sure he wanted to make it out anymore. He would never tell his brother, but sometimes, he longed for the day that his heart would come to a stop and he could finally see the people, his friends, that had long since been gone before him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slight bump against his right thigh. A shape moved passed him, running.

"Hey!" Dean yelled after the shape, still irritable. "Watch out!" But the person didn't even pause to look back. It was at that moment that he realized his pants seemed a little lighter. His hand flew to his right back pocket and he realized his wallet was gone. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted louder than ever as he took off after the thief. "Hurry up, Sam!"

Sam looked off after his brother, not even fully sure what was happening. All he knew is that they weren't getting back to the motel anytime soon and that caused a distinct sinking feeling in his gut. He ran behind his brother anyway.

Dean ran after the thief for at least a mile before he watched them take a sudden turn into an alleyway. He followed suit and noticed that it was a dead-end and let out a sigh of relief. They both came to a slow stop and the thief turned to look at Dean. Growing a triumphant smirk, he said, "Now where are you gonna go? Just give me back my wallet and we can pretend this never happened." This was a lie. He intended to make this person pay for trying to steal from a Winchester.

The figure had been wearing a lighter coat than the brothers with the hood pulled up tight. They now removed the hood, revealing medium length auburn hair and the strangest eyes Dean had ever seen. The left one was an icy blue that made you feel ten degrees colder just by looking into it. The other was a piercing green that made everyone want to look away before this kid somehow might read their thoughts. But there was something else. When Dean looked into those eyes, he saw suffering. Someone who was on the verge of weeping every second of every day but had too much pride and stupidity that they had mistaken for strength to do it. They were the eyes Dean saw every time he looked in the mirror. But, there was genuine kindness behind them. It took him a second to finally look away from those eyes, his smirk long faded. It was only then that he realized the thief was a girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"You don't want to do this." The girl said. There was desperation hidden in the voice. It almost sounded like a warning.

"What's your name?" Dean asked with uncharacteristic softness, watching her movements. He saw the confused look on her face which caused him to have one in return. That was when Sam came running around the corner. He had lost them for a while, not seeing them turn the corner into the alley. He finally heard the voices and was able to find them.

"What's going on?" He asked, in between breaths, stopping next to his brother. Dean glanced at Sam, and judging by the look on his face, he could tell that he had noticed those eyes too. Maybe not on the same level as Dean himself, but good enough. Dean suddenly remembered what they were here for.

"Look, just give me my wallet, kid."

The thief looked down at her hand where Dean recognized the small object as his wallet. She looked back up at him and just shook her head. Without another word, the girl begin to run at Dean, who was preparing to grab her but at the last second she spun off to the right and leaped on top of a frozen dumpster that resided in the alley. Sam grabbed at her next but before he could, she leaped again, gripping the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder that led up to the zigzagging platforms and staircases that gave access the apartment building it was attached to. Almost losing her grasp because of the icy rung, she held tighter, knuckles white from the strain. She pulled herself up in one quick movement until she was on the first platform. Glancing down at the men who looked like they were about to attempt the same feat, she decided it wasn't a good idea to climb to the roof and get herself cornered.

Looking at the wall that ended the alleyway, she ran to the edge of the platform, got a firm foot on the railing and jumped. Before either Sam or Dean knew it, she was up and over the wall and they knew they wouldn't catch her. Dean let out a long, loud curse.

_1:00 p.m._

Dean finally woke up from very few hours of sleep. The brothers didn't get back to their motel room until 5 o'clock in the morning and Dean couldn't get to sleep until 10. Sam was out like a light as almost as soon as they got back, but he wasn't the one who got his wallet stolen, Dean thought resentfully. Sam was already up and ready for the day which annoyed Dean more than it should have.

"Already doing research, poindexter?"

"Actually yeah, Dean. Wanna help?"

"I'll pass. Thanks though." His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

He showered and got put on his cleanest dirty shirt and some fresh pants. He pulled on his thick jacket before heading out the door to brush snow off of his 67' Chevy Impala, also known as "his baby". Once he finished getting her all cleaned up, he walked back inside to grab Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy. Let's grab some breakfast. I'm starving."

"Don't you mean lunch?" His brother asked with an amused half smile.

"Whatever. I just know I'm hungry and I need food."

Sam didn't argue with that and within minutes, they were in the car, looking for a good place to eat. Sam noticed that his brother seemed elsewhere.

"You aren't trying to find the girl are you?" He asked carefully, not wanting to set Dean off.

"What? No, of course not. Just looking for a place to eat."

"This is the third time we've circled this block…"

"Just making sure we aren't missing anything good." Dean retorted, shooting an annoyed glance at Sam.

"Fine. Wake me up when you find something then." He said, sounding just as annoyed.

A few more minutes passed before Dean let out a quiet sigh and parked the car in front of some dingy, cheap sandwich place. "Hope you know you're paying."

Sam just rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and suddenly froze, staring into the window of the restaurant.

"What's the matter with you?" Dean asked, about to get out of the car until he noticed his brother's sudden paralysis.

"How in the hell did you do this?" Sam asked him. This made Dean finally follow Sam's gaze in the tiny shop and he saw her. The thief from last night sitting on the bar stool as a waitress delivered a basket of food to her. Dean jumped out of the car, closing the door quickly and making his way to the glass door of the sandwich shop that sported a black sign with red letters that said "Push".

Sam shut the car door and ran up behind Dean, grabbing his arm. "What are you going to do? Go in there and expect her to just give you your wallet back? That isn't going to work, Dean."

"It's not about the damn wallet anymore, Sam!" He jerked his arm away, leaving a speechless, confused Sam behind him.

Dean pushed the shop door open, causing a small bell on top of the door to jingle. The sound caught the casual attention of the girl taking a large bite of the dripping, greasy sandwich in front of her. She glanced over at the door and when she saw Dean, she nearly choked as she jumped out of the chair. She put her hands up, palms facing Dean, trying to get him to keep his distance.

Once she was able, she said, "You're mad… I get it." She took a few steps back as he took one forward. "But, I really can't stay."

"Don't ru-" Dean couldn't even finish his sentence before he watched the girl dive over the counter, landing on her feet. Without missing a step, she sprinted out the "employees only" door, through the kitchen, almost taking one of the waiters down as she ran past. Dean on the other hand, did take one of the waiters down as he tried to chase after her. This led to the man screaming, "Don't kill me, dude! Please, don't hurt me!"

Dean paid no more attention to the college aged man as he scrambled to his feet and continued after the girl.

She ran out through the Exit door and began running down the street, slowing down just enough to glance behind to see if Dean was still chasing her. She smiled slightly when she saw that he was, but he wasn't even close to catching her. That was when she ran into something that felt like a brick wall. It knocked all the wind out of her, causing her to struggle to take in the air that she suddenly lost. The wall grunted and gave way a few steps. That was when she realized that it was Sam. She would have cursed but she didn't have enough air to do so. Before she could run again, Sam had his arms around her tightly, making it even harder to breathe and impossible to get away.

Dean came up, breathing hard. "She's like a damn monkey!"


	2. Wren

_3:17 p.m._

The girl opened her mouth to let out a scream but was quickly silenced by Sam's massive hand.

"How in the hell did you catch her?" Dean asked, slowly retrieving his breath.

"Figured she would run, so I went around the back to block her off." He answered with a slight shrug.

Dean groaned, knowing he should have thought of that. Sam let out a sound of sudden disgusted surprise as he felt something soft and wet running back and forth against his palm. He pulled his hand away from the girl's mouth, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Really? How old are you?" He asked, annoyed.

"I needed to breathe! Your stupid gigantic hand was covering my mouth and my nose you freaking moose!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as Sam just rolled his eyes, gripping tighter as the girl continued to struggle.

"Relax! I just want to talk to you." Dean said with the same uncharacteristic gentleness as before. This made the girl stop and stare at him with a look of determined defiance.

"What's your name?" He asked, the softness not leaving his normally rough voice. But the same confusion from the night before came back to her face.

"What's the matter? No one asked for your name before?" He wore an amused half smile which quickly faded when the look on the girl's face told him that that was true, but she answered anyway.

"My name is Wren. Wren Snow."

"If I let go of you, will you run?" Sam asked, already starting to loosen his grip. For some reason, he trusted the girl, or at least wanted to. She shook her head 'no' and suddenly, she was free. She could have run, and probably gotten away, but she stood there, waiting with clenched fists. She had felt sure that Dean would have hit her for what she had done, or at least taken his wallet back by now, but there wasn't even mention of it. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Dean, prepared for anything.

"Seriously, relax." Dean said, trying to calm her down.

"How am I supposed to relax around you two, Dean? You two should have been out of town by now! It's not safe!" She shouted. It wasn't until after the sentence was out when she realized she had messed up.

"What do you mean? And how did you know his name?" Sam asked, stepping into her view.

"I-I heard you guys talking last night and I just happened to hear names." She answered, a little too quickly for Sam's comfort.

"You're a terrible liar." Dean observed, his voice gaining an edge to it. He watched as her face paled.

"I'm not lying!"

The brothers exchanged looks. Noticing this, the girl dug into her pocket and retrieved the stolen wallet. She thrust it in Dean's direction.

"Here! Take it back!" She was almost begging now, in fear of more questions. Dean took it with his left hand, and in one swift movement grabbed her wrist with his right, knowing she was about to bolt.

Putting his mouth up to her ear, he whispered gruffly, "Listen. You're the one who dug yourself into this hole. So either step up and deal with it, or we will be forced to make you. Get it?" He heard her swallow hard and knew that she understood perfectly well.

"Good. Now c'mon." He said leading her around the sandwich shop to the Impala.

"Dean…" Sam said gently once they were in front of the shop. This made Dean stop and turn to his brother.

"What, Sammy?" He asked. Sam just nodded toward Wren and Dean matched his gaze. She was staring longingly at the basket of food that had just been set out for her before the brothers barged in. The waiter that Dean had practically tackled was now taking it away, looking pretty shaky as he did so. Dean hadn't noticed before because of the jacket Wren wore, but she definitely did not look well-fed in any sense of the term.

Dean sighed heavily. "You know what! I completely forgot! I'm starving! Why don't we find a place to eat and have our talk over some food? I don't think they'll let us back in there." He said with a slight smile, nodding towards the dirty shop.

Wren looked up at Dean with those strange eyes, filled with gratitude and warmth that he knew she was too prideful right then to put into words. But, he got the message.

_3:42 p.m._

After a little driving around the city, Dean was finally satisfied when they found the greasiest burger place that probably should have been shut down years ago for health reasons. They all climbed out of the Impala, watching as snow began to fall once again, a lot harder than the night before.

"It's freezing." Dean complained.

"Only supposed to get colder." Wren chimed in with a slight smile.

"You like the cold?" Sam asked.

"No…I just like the snow." She said simply.

"That's fitting." He said with a chuckle.

They walked inside, shaking snow off of their shoulders and sat in a dirty booth. Wren had been calm for the whole ride, but now that she was actually sitting with the Winchesters, she got tense.

The waitress came over to take their orders. Their wasn't too much variation. They each ordered a classic burger. Even Sam decided that it was a burger kind of day. Once the waitress left, there was an understood silence between the three of them. Wren couldn't believe that she was sitting with the Winchesters. She had only heard about them in stories and the thought of actually meeting them made her want to pass out. They were her heroes. She didn't relax until the food got back to the table. There was no hesitation. She began to devour the burger with such intensity she could have probably gone against Dean in any eating competition.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean quickly silenced him.

"Never interrupt someone while their eating." Dean said with a smile. "I think I like this kid."

Sam just stared at his brother. He hadn't seen him smile a real, genuine smile in so long, he had almost forgotten that Dean had the capacity to actually do it. He looked back at Wren who was already halfway finished. He had to admit, the kid had something about her.

Once everyone was done eating, having left Dean and Wren groaning with stomach pain, Sam decided to get started on getting some things answered. He had stopped halfway through his burger. Now, looking at the two people with him, he was happy with his choice.

"How did you know our names?" Sam asked.

Wren lifted her head up from the cool table and sighed before she started. "My family isn't exactly…normal, I guess. They are hunters too." She whispered.

"Hunters? Then why weren't they helping with the Rugaru issue that was going on in their own city?" Dean jumped in.

"They're gone. They went out to take care of another case up in Maine. Coven of witches making trouble I think it was."

"Coven? And they left you by yourself?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, somebody had to take care of the house while they're gone. Should be back in a few days."

"So, who in your family are hunters?" Sam asked curiously.

"My mom, dad and brother."

Sam was suspicious. "And no one could have stayed with you?"

"I'm sixteen! Old enough to take care of myself." She grumbled.

"Clearly not." He retorted.

She looked furious. "What the fuck do you know?" People glanced over at their booth. "I can take care of myself better than any of them ever could."

"Okay, okay. Let's just chill out." Dean intervened. "Going back now. What did you mean by it wasn't safe in this town? We took care of the Rugarus."

"Look, don't worry about it. Once my family gets back, we will take care of it. The point is, Winchesters can't be here right now."

"You better start telling us what's going on. We are not willing to let people die because your family shows up a few days too late."

Her jaw tensed. "Fine. I didn't take your wallet for kicks. I didn't even take it for a few extra bucks. I took it because you had to get away from where you were and that was the best way to do it quickly. There was a whole group of Rugarus waiting to get you guys."

"You're saying you saved us?"

For a moment she looked taken aback. She hadn't thought of it like that. "I…I guess…"

"What are the Rugarus doing? Why are there so many in this city?" Sam asked.

"They decided it was safer for their kind to stick together. I guess they didn't count on the fact that the death toll would rise so quickly and get noticed by every police department and newspaper this side of the Rockies. And apparently, the Winchesters. They can't find any order and that's leading to each one deciding to do their own thing. They end up killing at least three people in a week or more." She looked outside the grimy window that overlooked their booth. The sun was already starting to set. "Look, I really should be getting home. I think I've answered all your questions…"

Sam looked at Dean who didn't take his eyes off of Wren. "You'll be okay?"

She locked eyes with him. "What?" She asked carefully.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? I mean, we can make room for the night. Even until your family gets back."

Now Sam looked startled. He had never seen his brother act this way.

Wren wasn't sure what to say. At first she couldn't believe that Dean asked or even cared if she was going to be okay. Now he was offering her a place to stay. Finally, she found the words. They weren't the ones she wanted, but they were the ones she was obligated to say.

"Thank you…really. But, I can't. I have to head home…make sure everything is where it should be." There was a faint smile on her face.

"Fine." Sam chimed in. "We are at least giving you a lift home though."

"No." She answered. "I mean…it's not necessary."

"Come on. Hunters gotta stick together, right?" Dean smiled.

"It's not far. Really, I want to walk." She said a little firmer than she meant to. "I like the snow." She added, trying to sound less desperate to get away from them.

Sam stared at her for a moment which felt like an eternity to Wren. Finally he opened his mouth and said, "Alright. If there's no convincing you." He gave her a warm smile as the bill came. They paid it in cash and got up from their greasy booth. Sam wished the waitress a good night who only gave a terrifying grunt in return. They walked outside and it felt like they had all just gotten their nose bitten off by the sharp wind. Their shoulders lifted as they tried to pull their arms closer to themselves to keep what little warmth they had.

"Well, guess we'll see ya around, kid." Dean nodded towards her.

"Yeah, might meet your parents if they get back early enough. Always nice meeting other hunters." Sam added.

Wren nodded, knowing that they would never meet her family. "Right." She said with a forced smile. "Bye." She began walking away.

The boys just stood there for a moment. She was almost out of sight when Sam finally asked, "Are we following her?"

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah…"


	3. The Pictures

_8:00 p.m._

Sam and Dean followed Wren at a safe distance, never letting her catch them if she casually glanced back, which she did an annoying amount according to Dean.

"It's like she's expecting someone to follow her." He acknowledged as they once again ducked behind a building. The sun had set a while ago and it was getting colder with every passing minute. The only light any of them had were the streetlights and all that did was create an eerie feeling. No one was on the streets at night anymore because of the murders so the three of them were completely alone. The snow worsened.

"Well, we know she lied about her house being close." Sam said with a soft sigh, watching his breath create a fog around his face as they trudged on miserably. Finally they saw her stop in front of a building that looked like it had to have been abandoned for years. The windows were broken and a few were boarded shut. Why the rest of them weren't was a mystery. Without a second thought, Wren climbed through one of the windows. She didn't even have to open it. Most of the glass was broken off but there was still some jagged pieced left in the frame. It looked like she knew exactly how to maneuver herself to get in without causing serious flesh wounds.

"No way… That can't be where she lives." Dean muttered. Despite the wind, Sam heard him very clearly. He was thinking the same thing.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Sam said as they walked closer.

When they reached the building, Dean was the first to look in the broken window that Wren had climbed though, his eyes adjusting to the dark as he blinked. What he saw made it very clear that there was no family. Just her. Just that kid for God only knows how long.

In the far corner was just a pile of blankets. No furniture. Papers were scattered all over the floor. Dean couldn't tell what was written on them but it looked like there were hundreds. When he looked in on this place it felt like his heart was sinking. It was just so _lonely._

He ducked down when he heard footsteps from the other side of the room. Sam mouthed the words, "What did you see?" All Dean could do was shake his head.

Wren threw herself on top of the pile of blankets, nesting herself in them to keep warm, eventually ending up under them completely. She grabbed a packet of paper and a pencil that had been lying next to it and pulled them under the blankets with her and just started to sketch. It was pitch black under those blankets but her eyes allowed her to see very well in the dark. She wasn't sure why, they just always had.

The brothers were about to get her attention but before they could, a booming voice beat them to it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The voice belonged to a man who sounded like he could double as a drill sergeant by the way he yelled.

The voice caused Wren to jump despite knowing who it was.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She blurted as she poked her head out from under the blankets.

"Really? So the Winchesters? That was nothing to you?"

"It's not like I told them anything…"

"Do you realize they would murder you on the spot if they knew what kind of monster you were?" The voice was cold, filled with hate clearly directed at Wren. For whatever reason this man had for hating her, it sounded like it went way past her talking to Sam and Dean.

The brothers looked at each other, not really sure how to react. She seemed so normal. There was no way she could be a monster.

"Don't say that…" Wren's voice came in a mutter. It sounded hurt. "They are good… so if they killed me, it would be justified." She spoke more to herself than to the man.

Sam and Dean heard a sudden gasp and both of them raised their heads quickly to look through the window. They saw Wren being lifted from her nest of blankets by a man that was three times her size. The term 'man' is used very loosely. To be more accurate, there was no mistaking that they were looking at a Rugaru with its sickly grey skin. Veins looked as if they were almost popping out his head and face.

"Do you think you're special? Better than your own family?"

"I'm not special!" Wren shouted back as the Rugaru held her up by the neck of her shirt. "But, I'm glad I'm not you!"

In a fit of anger, the Rugaru flung her across the room, towards the window. She landed on her right side a few feet in front of it and skidded the rest of the way until her head cushioned the impact of the rest of her body against that unforgiving wall. Shattered glass that she never bothered to pick up from beneath that window became embedded in her arm, side and back. She let out a quick cry of pain but bit her tongue before she let anymore escape her.

The Rugaru saw two faces in the window and recognized them immediately and let out a loud roar of anger.

"Winchesters!"

Hearing this, confused, Wren looked up and saw two sets of hands reaching down through the window. At first she struggled to get away from them but Dean's voice calmed her down enough so they could get a good grip. The brothers grabbed her under each arm and hoisted her outside, knowing the Rugaru wouldn't dare leave the safety of that room in fear people would see him.

Without wasting a second, Wren was on Dean's back, too out of it to really know what was going on.

"I'll take care of the Rugaru, you get her back to the car." Sam said without hesitation.

"You don't have lighter fluid with you. Or a match."

"I'll figure it out."

Dean had no time to argue. "You be careful. You hear me, Sammy?"

"Got it." Sam nodded and watched as Dean turned and began running towards the Impala that was almost three miles away. Once they were about a block away, he climbed through the window as quick as he could, knife drawn, knowing it wouldn't do much good. But, to Sam's surprise, the Rugaru was gone. It hadn't been prepared for a fight with the brothers so it took its chance and bolted. Sam shook his head in frustration. After wandering around the abandoned building a little more, making sure everything was really clear, he noticed the papers on the floor. Bending over, he retrieved one of them and looked it over. It was a drawing of two men. One kind of looked like Dean, the other had a few features of Sam. The men in the picture were sporting triumphant grins. There was a caption written under it in terrible handwriting.

_Sam and Dean after rescuing a family whose boy had been possessed by a demon._

Sam picked up another, the same two figures, this time it looked like they were about to go to battle, both facing a giant spider. Knives were drawn, although they looked more along the lines of swords in the drawing. This one seemed self-explanatory so no caption was given. There were all kinds of drawings. Some were of the hunters in different situations, others were of monsters like the Rugarus or werewolves or even vampires.

He picked up one more. This one looked new. Probably from the day before. This one actually looked exactly like Sam and Dean in every detail. He realized that Wren must have been going off of what she heard from others stories about the brothers. He couldn't help but smile a little. This one he folded up carefully and put it in his jacket pocket and headed for the window.

He had almost gotten there when he saw a drawing of an angel. Not just any angel. It was Castiel. He picked up this drawing too, not sure what he could make of this. He put this one in his pocket along with the other one and began making the trip back to the motel.

_10:00 p.m. _

Sam had Wren all patched up by the time she woke up. The very first thing she noticed wasn't the pain. It was the fact that she wasn't cold. Then it was the pain. She winced as her eyes started to open.

"Dean…" She heard a voice. It sounded like Sam.

"Yeah?" That was Dean… it had to be.

"She's waking up." Sam again. Why were they here?

Her eyes finally opened all the way and she saw their faces seeming to hover. Finally comprehending what was happening, her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright on the bed she had been set on. Well, she would have if Dean's head hadn't been in the way. Their foreheads collided creating a loud _crack_ leaving them both holding their foreheads waiting for the stars to leave their vision. Sam was glad he was spared that one.

Once she was able, she sat up a little slower this time. "Why am I here?" She asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"We saved your ass!" Dean snapped, still rubbing his forehead.

She looked at Sam. "Why?"

"Because we think you left out a few details of your story before."

"And we figured that we should get those straight before you got yourself killed!" Dean was furious. Neither Wren nor Sam for that matter knew why.

"Why are you mad?" She asked. If it was one thing she didn't want, it was Dean angry at her.

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a damn monster! But hell if I know what kind!"

"Dean…" Sam said calmly, trying to radiate some of that onto his brother.

Dean shook his head and locked eyes with Wren who looked like she wished they had let her get killed. "Well?"

"Well…you aren't going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try us." Sam said, trying to make things easier.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, just say it."

"I did. I don't know what I am."

"Bullshit!" Dean roared.

Now it was Wren's turn to get angry. "Don't believe me then! Just kill me! Will that make you feel better?" She was on her feet now, glaring at him.

"It might!" Dean snapped back, immediately regretting it after it was already out.

"Then do it!" Her voice faltered. What he said had hurt her more than that Rugaru ever could and Sam saw that.

"Everyone needs to just calm down!" Sam chimed in, but the damage was done. Wren started for the door but Dean's booming voice stopped her.

"Sit down! This isn't over."

"I'd like to stand." Was all she bothered to say as she turned and looked at him.

"Fine." Sam said with a nod before his brother could say any more. "So you really don't know what you are?"

"No… I really don't. I've never met anyone like me. There are no stories, myths or legends about what I am. I've tried to find information…anything, but I can't. It's like being the first to have a disease and no one can tell you what's wrong with you."

"So that whole family story… that wasn't true."

"Well…I had a family, but they died ten years ago."

"How'd they die?"

"Rugarus…"

"Rugarus? Well, you seem pretty close with them if they are the ones that killed your family." Dean observed.

"Close? It wasn't exactly my choice. The only reason they didn't kill me was because they couldn't. So instead, they brought me with them. Partly to figure out what the hell I was and partly to see if I could team up with them. They are always recruiting…" She looked away from them. "I was six…it's not like I knew well enough to fight back. I had no idea what I was capable of. That was back when I thought I was human."

"What are you capable of?" Sam asked.

Her jaw tightened. "I still don't really know… I don't want to know."

It wasn't until that moment when Dean realized that there was not a single part of this kid that wanted to be whatever the hell she was. He wished he hadn't have been so angry. If he was a monster, he wouldn't be going around advertising it to hunters either. He shook his head, the anger that was once towards Wren came right back at him.

Wren finally looked up at the two hunters, just wishing she could tell what they were thinking. "So what happens now?"


End file.
